Why so serious?
by CherryNinja
Summary: Hanzo is always much too serious and Kotaro is bored, which is why he decides to do something that should solve both their problems. Well, at least Kotaro is having fun. Kotaro/Hanzo


Have you ever noticed that in SW3 neither Kotaro nor Hanzo (in most storylines) is in the battle of Ueda castle although both Ieyasu and Ujiyasu are there? Here is my guess as to why. Since I haven't seen any funny stories with these two so far I decided to try my hand at. Those two deserve some fun, too. First ever attempt at anything resembling smut. *hides under the bed*

This story was supposed to be only a short PWP but Kotaro had other ideas and kidnapped it. ^_^;

Disclaimer: Everybody appearing in this story is borrowed from Koei (at least in the form we all know and love them) and the title I borrowed from The Dark Knight.

Kotaro was bored. There was no other way to describe it. He had been sitting in this boring meeting for hours now and nothing even remotely interesting had happened.

He was in Hamamatsu, accompanying his lord Ujiyasu Hojo to a meeting with Ieyasu Tokugawa. The two men have been talking about the upcoming battle at Ueda castle for what seemed like an eternity. Tokugawa had decided to attack the Sanada clan that was supporting his rival Mitsunari Ishida and he asked Ujiyasu to help him and his lord had agreed. That's why they had come all the way from Odawara to Hamamatsu. Since they had arrived this morning, the two men, along with several of the Tokugawa generals, had been discussing how best to carry out their attack on the castle in Ueda.

Kotaro didn't care for strategy and formation. He wanted mayhem and destruction. He would help bring victory for his lord but that was only a nice side effect. It was his destiny to cause fear in the hearts and souls of the people that dared to oppose him. He wanted to hear the cries of his victims and watch the mayhem he was causing on the battlefield, he was the winds of chaos and nobody would stand a chance against him. He would do all that and so much more…

…given that this geniuses would finally decide on a plan for their attack so that they could start with the battle.

Kotaro barely kept himself from sighing. Why had his lord insisted that he attend this meeting? He didn't need to know their strategy, he only needed to know where he could fight without endangering their allies. Not that he really cared, but Ujiyasu wouldn't really be happy about it.

He redirected his attention to the discussion. Maybe they would be finished soon.

"… will finish the attack here. That should work. And I think that plan would work even better if our ninjas could cause a distraction in this area. Don't you think so, Kotaro?"

"Of course my Lord." Seemed like he had chosen just the right time to end his daydreaming.

"Hm, I think you are right Ujiyasu. If they cause a distraction here then it could be a big advantage for our unit here. Hanzo!"

"My Lord."

Oh, this totally boring afternoon had suddenly gotten a whole lot more interesting. The man that had appeared next to Ieyasu should be able to provide the entertainment that he needed to survive the time till the battle.

The other man had intrigued him since the first time they had met in Iga. It wasn't the fact that Hanzo was a formidable ninja (of course he wasn't nearly as good as Kotaro himself). But it was his personality, or better yet lack of personality. Kotaro was the first to admit that he himself didn't have the widest range of emotions either, but everybody that had ever experienced him during a fight had to admit that his passion for causing chaos and destruction on the battlefield was rivalled by few. But from what Kotaro had seen of Hanzo, the other never expressed any emotions at all. He was like a puppet, executing every order his puppeteer Tokugawa gave him. He was the perfect tool.

Kotaro would have so much fun breaking his façade.

The other was the perfect distraction for the time until the battle at Ueda Castle would begin. He would make it his personal mission to get under Hanzo's skin, get him to lose his self-control and let lose. It couldn't be healthy to always suppress his feelings like that. Somewhere inside Hanzo there had to be a huge ball of all that passion, anger and joy that he had suppressed all those years. But Kotaro would help him. He didn't know exactly how yet, but he was sure that he would be able to think of something. He was an excellent ninja, he always completed his mission, even the ones that he assigned himself. And Hanzo Hattori would be his primary mission during the next few days. The other wouldn't know what hit him.

"Kotaro!"

A loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw his lord standing right in front of him, glaring. Ujiyasu leaned forward and whispered so no one in the room except Kotaro would hear him. "I know that you don't like meetings but could you at least pretend to pay attention?" Then with a normal voice he added: "We are leaving. Come with me." It seemed like the meeting was over. Finally.

Kotaro pushed away from the wall he had leaned against and followed after his lord. He looked to where Hanzo was standing next to Tokugawa. Even with the mask that covered most of the other's face he could see that the other was watching him closely. He couldn't help but smirk.

When they were out of the room, walking down a long corridor, Ujiyasu slowed his step until they were walking next to each other.

"What are you planning, Kotaro?" Ujiyasu sounded quite suspicious.

"I don't plan anything, Ujiyasu. Why would you believe that?"

"I can see it on your face that there is something going on in that wicked brain of yours, Kotaro." He sighed. "I know that nothing I say will be able to keep you from doing what you have in mind. But I am asking you, at least don't do anything that will endanger the plan of attack, our alliance with the Tokugawa or this country."

Kotaro smirked. "Don't worry, my lord. I've set my sight on something completely different this time."

-x-

"Good evening, Hanzo."

Kotaro had decided to start his self-imposed mission on the very same evening. He still didn't really know what to do, but he had always been a master of improvisation. Right now he was sitting on the windowsill of Hanzo's room. He noticed that the room was barely furnished, he saw a futon on the floor, a nightstand and a closet. It was pathetic.

Hanzo was sitting on the floor and meditated, or played dead, he couldn't tell for sure. The only movement he made when he noticed Kotaro was placing his hand on his sickle that lay next to him and opening his eyes. He looked directly at Kotaro. "What do you want?"

"What, can't I come to visit my fellow ninja? After all we will be fighting together in this battle." Kotaro doubted that even that annoyingly naïve Sanada ninja Konoichi would believe his 'innocent and surprised' look.

"No. We might fight on the same side in Ueda, but that doesn't mean we have to socialize."

"Tch, you are no fun, Hanzo." There was an awkward silence. "Well, don't you want to invite me in?"

"Since I don't suppose you will leave if I don't, you might as well come in."

Kotaro jumped from the windowsill and wandered through the room. "Well, I might have said that you have a nice room, if there was anything in this room that could be nice." He turned around and saw that Hanzo had stood up and was holding his sickle at his side, still regarding him with a dark look. "Relax Hanzo, I'm not going to attack you." He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure my master wouldn't like that."

"You have to excuse that I am quite suspicious when a man that has tried to kill me the last time we met now comes into my room."

Oh, sarcasm. Maybe the other wasn't as hopeless as he had thought. "Believe me Hanzo, if I had wanted you dead the last time, you wouldn't be standing here right now." He saw how Hanzo's look became even more distrustful, lifting his sickle in front of his chest. "Oh come on. You might be the most powerful of the Iga ninjas but we all know that you are no match for me." Even though the other wore his mask Kotaro could see that he was grinding his teeth. He was on a good way.

"You know that one of the reasons why Tokugawa asked my lord to join him in this fight is because he wanted my services? Why else do you think I was in the meeting while you were playing guard dog on the floor above us?"

The knuckles on Hanzo's hand that was holding the sickle were turning white. It seemed like the other was one insult from snapping.

Kotaro walked up to Hanzo and leaned forward, putting their faces only inches apart and smirked. "I mean, let's be honest. We all know that I am superior to you."

Kotaro laughed and jumped back as soon as he noticed that Hanzo was moving, causing the sickle to miss him and hit the wall instead. Before Hanzo could pull his weapon back to start a second attack Kotaro was sitting on the windowsill again.

"Well it has been a nice visit but I am afraid that I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow Hanzo."

He could see Hanzo at the window looking after him when he disappeared.

Kotaro chuckled. And so the games have begun.

-x-

It was the next morning and Kotaro was up early, there was nothing in the world that would make him miss the show that was bound to start soon. It hadn't been easy to prepare everything, Hanzo seemed to be a very light sleeper, but he wasn't a ninja for nothing. And now he was sitting on a tree and looking through the window into Hanzo's room, waiting for the fun to start. He didn't have to wait long for Hanzo to wake up. When he stood up from his futon Kotaro could see that the other only wore his pants while sleeping. Hanzo was a lot smaller and slimmer than him , but even from his tree Kotaro could see the other's well defined chest and arms.

Kotaro licked his lips. Hm, maybe Hanzo's personality wasn't the only thing that intrigued him.

He usually wasn't the type to get interested in other people besides from ripping their heads off, but apparently Hanzo was the exception, be it his personality or, as it seemed, his body.

Hanzo was starting to dress, first his shirt and then his socks. But when Hanzo grabbed his shoes he suddenly halted. He made a second attempt to pick off his shoes, but he simply didn't seem to be able to lift his lift them from the floor. Kotaro snickered. What a little bit of glue could do. At his third try of tugging, the strap on one of the shoes broke and Hanzo lost his balance, falling on his ass. Kotaro started laughing at the sight. The noise from outside his window cause Hanzo to look in Kotaro's direction. Kotaro easily dodged the shuriken coming his way.

-x-

Kotaro was already waiting with the other ninjas of the Iga clan when Hanzo arrived for their special ninja meeting. It had been Ieyasu's idea that all the ninjas in their combined army should meet to discuss how to best execute the plan their leaders had decided the previous day with their combined ninja skills.

After their little incident maybe an hour earlier Kotaro was curious how Hanzo would react when they met at the meeting. However, he should be disappointed when the other man arrived and refused to pay him any real attention.

Well, it seemed like he had to do a bit more than glue the other's shoes to the floor to get a really good reaction out of Hanzo. But there was still the other part of his preparations from this morning. He just had to wait.

The meeting started and Kotaro had to pull himself together to keep from grinning. He looked at the other Iga ninjas and could see how their gazes went to Hanzo's hood from time to time. At first Hanzo was unaware of the unusual attention he was getting, but after some time he seemed to realize that something wasn't right. First he tried to ignore it, but he grew more and more irritated until he finally snapped.

"Ok, what is it?"

Kotaro grinned. None of the ninjas dared say anything. It seemed that Hanzo was quite the fearsome clan leader. After some more glaring from Hanzo, one of the ninjas finally plucked up his courage and said: "Hattori-sama, you… well, you have dog ears on your head."

"I… what?"

Kotaro could see the confusion in the other's eyes.

"You have dog ears, there on your head."

Carefully Hanzo reached for his head and patted down his hood until he reached the small ears attached to the cloth of his hood.

Kotaro wasn't a tailor, far from it, but he had to admit that he had done a fairly good job, it really did look like Hanzo had a pair of dog ears on his head.

After patting at the ears for some time, Kotaro could see understanding dawning in the other man's eyes. Slowly Hanzo turned his head to look his way. Kotaro just shrugged. "I always told you, you seemed like a dog to me. Wanna join my pack?"

He could see the anger burning in Hanzo's eyes. But instead of throwing shuriken or other available weapons at him, Hanzo just vanished. Kotaro snickered. Apparently the other wouldn't challenge him in front of the other ninjas. This still wasn't the reaction he had hoped for, but it had definitely been funny.

A few minutes later Hanzo retuned, now with an earless hood.

-x-

Kotaro arrived at the river next to the castle and sat down near the riverbank, leaning against a big tree. His two dogs that he had brought along to Hamamatsu standing next to him. After the meeting that hadn't been quite so boring this time thanks to Hanzo's little 'accident' he now had some free time. And he needed something to pass said time with.

He looked to the right, down to the river. There, kneeling next to the river and washing his clothes sat the object of his affection, eh distraction: Hanzo. Now, what to do?

He picked up a stick lying next to the tree and waved it in front of his dogs' faces. Like expected the animals got all excited and ran after the stick when he threw it. Even fierce warriors needed a little playtime now and then.

He saw Hanzo look up from his task of scrubbing his clothes on the washboard. Apparently the commotion caused by his dogs had alerted him to Kotaro's presence. Kotaro grinned. He supposed that the glare he got from the other man wasn't really undeserved this time. "What are you doing here?"

His dogs came back, dropping the stick next to him, ready for the next round. He picked up the stick. "I'm only playing fetch with my two boys. They need some attention since I have been in that meeting with you all day long." Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

Hanzo didn't really seem convinced but after watching two more throws he went back to his laundry.

While continuing to throw the stick, his dogs seemingly never getting bored of running after the thing, Kotaro watched Hanzo. The other had resumed scrubbing whatever it was that he was scrubbing right now. He had pushed up his sleeves of his shirt almost to his shoulder to keep them from getting wet and Kotaro could see his arm muscles bulging. They weren't as big as Kotaro's, but definitely nothing to be ashamed of. But it was a shame that the rest of his body was covered by sadly not very tight clothing. Hm, maybe he could do something about that.

Kotaro smirked. It seemed like he needed a change of direction. After throwing the stick a few more times he turned directly towards Hanzo. Good, the other wasn't paying him any attention. He took the stick and threw it into the river directly over Hanzo's head.

And it worked even better than expected. While the first dog ran past Hanzo, splashing him when he jumped into the water, the second one took the direct way using Hanzo's back as a springboard to get farther into the river. The impact of the dog jumping on his back caused Hanzo to lose his balance and fall head first into the water. By the time he had resurfaced, trying to catch both his breath and the clothes that were going down the river, Kotaro was kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"You know Hanzo, if you wanted to take a bath, you should have taken off your clothes before going into the water."

Kotaro had to admit that Hanzo was really creative, he had never seen a washboard used as a weapon like that. Laughing he beat a retreat together with his dogs.

Too bad he hadn't had the opportunity to get a good look at the shirt clinging to Hanzo's chest.

-x-

The next day saw Kotaro stuck in another mind numbing meeting. The only thing that kept him from falling asleep was the occasional creaking of the board in the ceiling where he knew Hanzo was watching over his lord like the good ninja he was.

Kotaro chuckled inwardly and thought of the small saw in his room. It shouldn't be long, the other just had to move a bit in the right way and-

CRACK

He grinned when most of the people jumped to the side when Hanzo, along with a couple of the boards, came crashing down into the room.

Hanzo was sitting on the floor with a perplexed look on his face. He saw how Tadakatsu offered his hand to Hanzo to help him up. "Are you all right Hanzo?"

The still slightly shocked looking ninja took the offered Hand and stood. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Ieyasu regarded the hole in the ceiling with a contemplative look. "I think I have to renovate the castle. Maybe we have termites."

"Or maybe Hanzo gained a few pounds." Kotaro simply couldn't help it.

The look Ujiyasu gave him was almost as dark as the one he got from Hanzo.

-x-

It was the day of the battle.

Kotaro and Hanzo had assumed their position on the roof of one of the castle towers, ready to strike, only waiting for their signal.

Kotaro could feel that Hanzo would rather be anywhere but here and after the last few days he couldn't really blame him. But Hanzo was a good ninja and he would never dare oppose his lord which was why the other was sitting right next to him, even though Kotaro had put him through hell this last few days.

Kotaro would miss this time. He had had so much fun the last few days like never before. He had never thought that it would feel so good to rile up the other just to see the otherwise so composed man loose his temper. He somehow had the feeling that he would miss the other when the battle was over and he went back to Odawara with Ujiyasu. Sadly he didn't feel completely satisfied with the outcome of his mission. Hanzo had a better self-control than he would have thought. Sure, the other had attacked him several times but those outbursts somehow weren't satisfactory. It wasn't enough. Hanzo had never really let go, had always restrained himself. He really would have loved to see the other to really let loose just once.

He would also miss spying on Hanzo when the other man got dressed in the morning.

Kotaro was surprised when Hanzo suddenly turned towards him and spoke, breaking the silence between them. "Before we join this battle there is just one thing that I wan to ask you." He saw Hanzo taking a deep breath. "What the hell was that during those last few days? Since you have come to Hamamatsu you destroyed my clothes, soaked me in the river and worst of all, you embarrassed my in front of my lord and half of the people in the castle. What have I ever done to you to deserve such a treatment? I know that we have been enemies before and I know that you are an awful bastard without decency or morals. But what you did those last few days has been way over the top, even for you. So tell me, why do you hate me so much?"

After hearing that outburst and seeing how Hanzo was glaring at him, breathing hard, Kotaro couldn't help but laugh. That was more like the result he had intended. Maybe his mission hadn't gone as bad as he had thought.

"Oh my dear Hanzo, I don't hate you at all. On the contrary, I have been trying to help you all this time, even though you probably haven't noticed." There was a big grin on his face. It was very interesting how Hanzo was going from angry to confused and back to completely furious.

And then, without a warning, the other was on him, knocking Kotaro on his back. His reaction time shot to hell by laughing so hard he wasn't able to react so that now Hanzo was straddling his stomach and had his sickle at Kotaro's throat. "You explain to me right now what that was all about or I swear you won't survive this day."

Kotaro didn't put up any resistance, he only lay there, still grinning like a maniac. Only when Hanzo pressed the blade of the sickle harder against his throat, causing the first drops of blood to start running down his throat, did he give in.

"Hey, easy there. Believe me, you don't really want to cut off my head. And I didn't lie to you. I really wanted to help you." Hanzo gave him that sceptical look again. "Okay, there was also the fact that I was bored out of my mind in all those meetings. And then you appeared. Since I first saw you in Iga you had intrigued me. You are so completely without emotions that I decided to make it my goal to break that mask of yours and get you to show some of that feelings that are hidden inside you." He smirked.

For some moments Hanzo only looked and him and blinked. "So let me get this straight: all those things you did those last few days was just to rile me up? Because you wanted to see me get angry?" He saw Hanzo close his eyes, tip his head back and exhale slowly.

When Hanzo looked back down, Kotaro could see a glint in his eyes. "If you are so hell-bent on me showing emotions how about this?"

Kotaro felt the blade leave his neck and suddenly the other's lips were on his. When had Hanzo taken off his mask? But he barely had time to ponder that question because just a moment later the other's lips already left again, mask back in place. "Maybe that will teach you not to play with other people's emotions." With these words Hanzo stood, grabbed his sickle and walked towards the edge of the roof to look at the battle.

In an instant Kotaro was on his feet, grabbed Hanzo by the neck and threw him on his back. Then he knelt over Hanzo and pinned his hands above his head.

"And where do you think you are going?" He grinned.

"What are you doing? Let me go. We will have to join the battle soon." Hanzo began to struggle and Kotaro had to sit on the other's thighs to keep him from breaking free.

"Forget about the battle! Do you really think you can do something like that and then just walk away?" Kotaro shifted his grip so that he could hold both of Hanzo's hands in one of his and used the other to rip of the mask.

This time it was Kotaro who crushed his lips on Hanzo's. At first the other tried to resist and turn his head to the side but Kotaro used his free hand to hold the other's head in place and after a few moments Hanzo gave up his resistance and eventually even started to tentatively return the kiss. Figuring that Hanzo wouldn't try to pull away anymore Kotaro now used his hand to completely rid Hanzo of his mask, forehead protector and hood.

When Kotaro tried to invade the other's mouth with his tongue he only me Hanzo's firmly closed mouth. So Hanzo still tried to resist him? But he knew what to do. Kotaro reached down to grab Hanzo's cock and massage it through his pants. It seemed like Hanzo's body was much more eager and honest than his mind, seeing that the other was already starting to get hard. When Hanzo started to moan, Kotaro used the opportunity to push his tongue into the other's mouth and explore it thoroughly. And even though his hand on Hanzo's cock stilled, the other couldn't seem to stop moaning now.

After some more moments Kotaro broke the kiss. Both were looking at each other, panting heavily. Kotaro could clearly see the blush on Hanzo's face.

"Don't you think that this is much better than fighting against some stupid mortals?" Kotaro leaned down and licked up Hanzo's neck to his ear.

"But we can't… not now. My lord is counting on us." Hanzo gasped. Kotaro had started nipping on his earlobe.

"Don't worry, they will be just fine without us. And if they loose, they didn't deserve to win in the first place." He again claimed Hanzo's lips. This time he didn't meet any resistance, Hanzo even responding eagerly. It seemed like the other had made up his mind.

Kotaro grinned into the kiss. When he released Hanzo's arms he felt the other's hands go straight to his head and pull it down to deepen the kiss even further.

After some moments Kotaro pulled back. "Hm, not bad. But there are definitely too many clothes."

First Kotaro took of his gauntlets, next came Hanzo's chest plate and the rest of his armour. With all that annoying metal out of the way he now had free access. He pushed Hanzo's shirt out of the way and let his hands roam across the other's chest. When he found Hanzo's left nipple and pinched it he felt the other arch his back. Interesting. Now to see which other reactions he could get out of the other man. Kotaro leaned down and took the other nipple into his mouth. Who would have thought that Hanzo could whimper like that?

While keeping up the distraction he somehow managed to free Hanzo of his shirt and finally his pants. Who would have thought that his gauntlets were useful for things other than slicing up enemies? When the other was completely naked Kotaro stood and started shedding his own clothes. "Now that we agree we should get to the main event."

When he looked down he saw Hanzo crawling back slowly, one hand hiding his crotch and a wide eyed look on his face. Kotaro smirked. "And where do you think you're going?" He grabbed Hanzo's ankle and pulled him back.

When Kotaro leaned over him again, Hanzo tried to fend him off, pushing against his chest. "Wait. Stop, Kotaro. What are you doing?"

Kotaro chuckled. He grabbed Hanzo's hands and pinned them next to his head. The he leaned down to lick and nibble along Hanzo's neck again. "Why so shy suddenly Hanzo? Don't tell me you are a virgin down there?" He just loved teasing the other man.

Hanzo's body went rigid. "What if I am? I don't submit to just anybody."

Kotaro's head shot up and he looked at Hanzo. That was… unexpected. He didn't really know how to react to something that sounded almost like a declaration. A declaration of what, he didn't know.

Upon seeing the shocked look on Kotaro's face, Hanzo turned his head to the side and blushed heavily.

Kotaro chuckle again, leaned down and licked along Hanzo's neck up to his ear. Then he whispered. "I feel flattered. I guess I should be extra gentle then."

Hanzo snorted. "You and gentle? That would be a first."

Kotaro released Hanzo's hands and reached down to stroke the other man's shaft, the other hand again going to his nipple. "Don't worry Hanzo, I'll make sure you will enjoy it." And it seemed like he was right as Hanzo started writhing underneath Kotaro. He really started to love the other's reactions. To see that small body beneath his own much bigger one, feel his chest against his own when the other arched his back in pleasure, see Hanzo's hands wander across the roof, desperately looking for something to hold onto.

Kotaro licked three fingers of the hand that had been teasing Hanzo's nipple, wetting them sufficiently. Keeping up the ministrations with his other hand he leaned down to kiss Hanzo again when he felt the smaller man's hands grab his head to and pull it down again. It wasn't like he had to silence the other's moans, with the battle going on beneath them nobody would be able to hear them, but he had the feeling that he somehow got addicted to kissing Hanzo. And if the enthusiasm with which Hanzo returned his kiss was any indication, the other felt the same.

When he thought that Hanzo was distracted enough he reached down with his free hand to Hanzo's ass, stroking along the cleft between his ass cheeks and teasing over his hole. When Hanzo made no move to pull away he inserted one finger, moving it in and out. When it seemed that Hanzo either didn't notice or didn't mind he added a second finger and after some time started scissoring them to further loosen the muscle. It looked like Hanzo was really enjoying himself as he noticed that their kiss got more and more sloppy.

When he inserted a third finger and began stroking the other's prostate, Hanzo broke their kiss and threw his head back, moaning loudly. "Oh god. I can't… I'm gonna come, I'm…"

Kotaro chuckled, withdrew his hand and released Hanzo's shaft. "Not so fast Hanzo. We're not done yet." He spat in his hand and coated his own dick with his saliva. It seemed that simply kissing and teasing Hanzo was enough to make his own cock beg for attention. He pushed Hanzo's legs apart and positioned himself. Hanzo still looked a bit sceptically but Kotaro only grinned. "Don't worry, you'll love it." Then he slowly pushed in.

It was so tight, the walls around his shaft pulsing in the same rhythm as Hanzo's breath. He felt the other man's legs tighten around his waist and his arms going around his torso clawing into his back. When Kotaro was fully seated he stopped, giving Hanzo the time to adjust. By now the other was practically clinging to him, panting heavily. With one hand Kotaro reached to the back of Hanzo's head, removing the hair tie. andHanzo's hair fanned out, making him look so much younger. He tilted his head down nipping on Hanzo's neck.

After some moments Kotaro felt the man in his arms squirm slightly. Supposing that meant that the other was ready Kotaro pulled out slowly and thrust back in. It was like heaven, Hanzo was so hot and tight, and the fingers that were now scratching all over his back made it perfect.

Kotaro continued with the slow teasing strokes when he suddenly got an idea and stopped. He felt Hanzo's irritation and noticed his attempts to push down on his dick. When Kotaro didn't react Hanzo got impatient. "Move damnit."

Kotaro grinned against Hanzo's neck. "No, I think I got an even better idea." With one hand he reached around Hanzo's back and pressed the smaller man even closer against his chest. Then he sat back with Hanzo still in his lap.

Hanzo looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"You don't expect me to do all the work, do you?" Kotaro reached down, grabbed Hanzo's ass cheeks and kneaded them. "Why don't you move a bit Hanzo?"

At first Hanzo looked at his questioningly but he soon rearranged his legs so hat he was now kneeling over Kotaro's lap. Then he carefully lifted himself up, Kotaro's shaft almost completely sliding out of him, and sank back down, impaling himself again. After that first tentative try he got bolder, rising and falling faster and faster. All the while Kotaro continued to squeeze his ass, helping Hanzo in his movements. He could feel Hanzo's cock, rock hard and leaking precum, rubbing between their stomachs.

Kotaro leaned down again for a very messy kiss. He felt that he was getting close. Hanzo's walls were massaging him so perfectly and the fact that the other's fingers were still painting welts across his back didn't help his self control either. With one hand he reached down between their bodies and started stroking Hanzo's shaft. He felt the other's breath hitch. Kotaro grinned and started stroking him even faster, occasionally rubbing across the head and smearing the precum all over it. It wasn't long before Hanzo broke their kiss and threw his head back, letting out a long sensual moan. Then he felt the walls around his dick clench and the dick in his hand pulse, painting both their stomachs with cum when Hanzo reached his climax. Kotaro followed him only seconds later, flooding Hanzo with his heat .

He felt the smaller man slump against his chest. Kotaro lay back with Hanzo on top of him, both trying to catch their breath while coming down from their high.

After some moments Kotaro started to chuckle. "Well Hanzo, that is what I call emotions." He easily caught the fist that was aimed at his head. But since the other was still lying on his chest, head turned to the side, he supposed that it hadn't really been serious.

When Hanzo had regained his breath he tried to get up, but Kotaro's arms around his back kept him from moving.

"What are you doing?" Kotaro was quite comfortable with the other man lying on top of him and he didn't understand why Hanzo wanted to disturb their post climax contentment.

"Now that we're done here I want to see how the battle is going, maybe we can still fulfil our duty." He pushed lightly against Kotaro's chest.

Kotaro chuckled. "Done? My dear Hanzo, we are far from done."

"What do you mean far from done?"

Instead of an answer Kotaro gave him a smirk and a small thrust with his half hard cock that was still buried deep in Hanzo's ass.

At first Hanzo glared at him but then Kotaro saw a smirk appear on his face that easily matched his own. And when he suddenly tightened the muscles of his ass, Kotaro couldn't suppress the moan that spilled from his mouth, his cock already harder again.

"Let's see if you can keep the promises you make."

Kotaro rolled them around so that he was once more lying on top of Hanzo. "You bet I can."

I don't know if I would really call Kotaro a prankster, but Warriors Orochi 3 shows us that he definitely loves to annoy his "Hanzo-kun". *snickers*


End file.
